


Shut Me Up

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dacryphilia, M/M, Omorashi, Underage Drinking, odontophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: "Relax, you're gonna be here for awhile."





	

Togami had only been kidnapped one time, surprisingly. One would think he'd be living in fear, having as much money as he did. And oddly, he wasn't kidnapped for any sort of ransom -- hell, they returned him right after they were done.

A bunch of pompadour-ed, coat-wearing delinquent pieces of shit. He felt as though he recognized a few of them, but honestly, they all blended in.

"Oi. I saw you on the road last week." One of them, by god, they all looked the same, began to speak. "You kicked a dog, what's the matter with you?" Frankly, Togami didn't even recall the infraction he was mentioning.

"I find that funny coming from a criminal."

He looked like he was about to smack Togami across the jaw, but another, taller man held him back. A moment of silence before the tall man offered Togami a glass of water. It didn't smell like anything, so...

He drank it. Though his hands were tied behind his back, it was bothersome having someone else tip the cup.

"I'm Oowada Daiya. My little brother here told me you've been coming to this area recently and just... being kind of a dick, y'know?"

"I don't know, actually." One of the banchou garbage bags was observing Togami's most prominent feature. A set of buck-teeth just above his lower lip. As pristine and white as the pale parts of his eyes, such a perfect imperfection. Oowada Daiya ran a finger down one of his teeth, prying his lips apart. A set of teeth as pearly white as a necklace. His nails scraped beside them, drawing out a long tightrope of spit between Togami's lips and Daiya's thick fingers. "Gross."

"Big bro, what the hell are you doin'."

"Relax, Mondo. It'll be awhile before the fun really starts, so I'm occupying myself."

Togami grunted, spitting on the ground in front of him. Another finger slipped beside his teeth -- hardly a punishment, though it did feel like a violation of some sort. He couldn't twist his neck far enough out of the way. "Come on, bucky boy, gimme a smile." His mouth involuntarily parted into a forced grin as Daiya pinched his cheeks. Togami refused to offer a verbal response.

Finally the set of digits withdrew. His mouth was drool-covered, probably infected with something, but... unharmed.

"I could get a disease from that."

"Relax! 'f you're here for awhile, you're gonna get dehydrated, but... The sink's upstairs, so here's some beer."

He didn't really have a chance to complain before tasting the bottle lip, and it was so bitter Daiya had to put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't spit it out. Gross gross gross gross gross. 

"I'm far too young to be consuming that stuff."

"You're also too damn young to be so fuckin' cranky! Live a little!"

Mondo seemed to roll his eyes behind Daiya, who was having way too much fun with whatever the hell he was planning. Togami sank further into his own flesh, sitting curled up into a ball, as pitiful as it was.

The proceeding hours were boring. At least, it felt like hours. Togami had no sense of time, but he assumed it was awhile before the painful twinges in his body became noticeable. They'd all split up to go to their own devices, aside from the two figureheads of the gang who were sitting around like Togami's goddamn babysitter. The only proper break in the silence was the occasion Daiya would offer/force him a sip of beer.

He gritted his teeth, legs sitting beside one another. His face was warm and his vision was blurry. His belly and abdomen twitched, and he was afraid to ask which end would evacuate first.

"Hey. You."

He pointed his nose towards Mondo, who was busy wiping off his motorcycle. "Bathroom."

"Huh?" He blinked, then shouting up a flight of stairs. "Hey Daiya, the guy wants the bathroom!" The response was muffled through the floor, and Togami couldn't make it out, but clearly Mondo could. "Alright! He says no."

"You cannot be serious."

He was ignored. His legs twitched, locking together. Alcohol was a natural diuretic. They KNEW. But... it was fine. He could hold it. "When are you going to let me leave?"

"I'unno." Mondo shrugged. "He's an odontophile. He likes guys with weird teeth."

"I can tell. And I don't care."

Daiya returned, sweating, his hair offset. From the fistful of tissues, Togami could tell he was jacking off. He was assaulted by Daiya's mouth, teeth, molars, incisors licked with primal intrigue.

He parted from Togami for a moment.

"Dammit." His tongue slicked up Togami's two front teeth. "They taste like beer."

"Had enough yet."

"I had no idea about your teeth. I didn't bring you here because of that."

"Well, I've had enough." Frankly, Daiya tasted like shit. "I'd like a bathroom, please and thank you."

"...Pfff. What, you think I'd drag a rich boy like you here and just give him full use of my facilities?"

Togami kicked out his leg, but Daiya caught it, neatly folding it back under his body so that the heir was in a pathetic kneel. Luckily, his boot sat just below his taint, so at least he could make a vague attempt to block the flow from behind. As another surge of desperation reached his body he slammed his thighs together, front teeth digging into his lip and eyes just barely holding back tears. Christ, it was painful.

"Come on."

"Hey, now, it's bad for you to hold back your piss." His fingers dipped below Togami's front teeth, going 'flick flick flick' against them. "It'll feel better if you just quit."

"I'll piss myself when I'm dead."

Another long period of waiting. At that point Togami put all of his focus on trying not to wet his trousers. Like hell he'd do that, especially not here. And damn him if he couldn't hear the various gang members taking a leak in the upstairs bathroom, as loudly as they possibly could. He would not grind his crotch into his boot, that's only something one of these delinquent fuckwads would do. Instead he tapped his knees together, his little ivories digging into his lips, sweat covering his back. Occasionally Daiya would come by with another bottle of beer and very insistently made Togami drink.

They once again took notice when he cried out in pain. He'd released a tiny spurt into his briefs, knees trembling together as he was suddenly surrounded. Phone cameras, eyes, and mouths, and laughter. 

"Stop."

He could practically feel his heart thumping in his throat. He could feel it. Trying to evacuate his body. All he could do was remain motionless. And after a moment of mumbling, the boys laughed. His face was hot and red.

It was one single motion, as his knees were pulled apart. And oh, man. Did it feel good.

As his two legs were grabbed, spread away from one another, suddenly he let out the most degrading, disgusting whine. His lip finally fell from his incisor as a terrible projectile squirting sound came from within his clothes. A dot became a stain, which then became a patch, and then a puddle beneath his trembling legs. His jaws fell wide, and his breathing became heavy.

His head fell, glasses hanging crooked over his eyes. He trembled and cried, oh he cried. He cried so honestly it was almost as humiliating as the piss itself. He was too damn drunk to have any shame. Silently, he was removed from his bindings, falling limp onto his hands and knees. His knees and shoes and socks were all disgusting and his palms sat in the puddle of his own urine, stomach whining with the anxiety and cheeks burning. 

"You're almost makin' me feel bad. Jeez." 

Togami couldn't stand with all that liquor in his blood. Mondo and Daiya each supported him, though he stood at a slant due to their difference in height.

"I can get you home, but if you keep being an asshole around here, those pictures go online."

He complied. In this state, what else could he do?


End file.
